Such a method and system are known from International patent application WO00/05485.
In the known method and system one or more bubble breaker assemblies are arranged in the conduit to create alternating flow zones of small and large cross-sectional areas with abrupt transition from the small cross-sectional areas to the large cross-sectional areas to produce a turbulent flow in which swirls and eddies are generated. The known bubble breaker assemblies consist either of venturi-like orifices that are concentric to the central axis of the conduit or of annular flow passages which are formed between the inner wall of the conduit and a central mandrel which is arranged in a concentric position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,207 discloses a method for the uniform distribution of a two phase mixture by one or more orifice containing turbulence promoters which may comprise plates containing orifices of various shapes.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and bubble breaker assembly, which further enhance the mixing of gaseous and liquid fractions in the conduit such that the size of the gas bubbles is further decreased and the gas bubbles are distributed as a finely dispersed froth in the multiphase fluid stream.